empirexfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilli Millet
__TOC__ Power(s) Intangibility/Phase Shifting: Lilli can turn 'intangible' like her Earth-616 counter-part, by allowing her molecules to pass through normal matter effortlessly. While out of phase with reality, she can fly and maneuver *very* fast, due to less gravity and friction affecting her. She can phase through almost any material (save for incredibly dense super-alloys that would give her such a hard time, she would most likely be stuck--like trying to talk through tar; or possibly very special and high-powered energy shields). She can use her body as a small "portal" through a door or wall that others could pass through (but this tickles her), and can make other objects and/or people intangible with herself as long as they are in direct contact with her. The larger the object or more people she has do un-phase, the higher the strain is on her. She can take the equivalent of a loaded SUV truck or approximately 25 people intangible with her, but they must all be in contact with each other. (I.E. a crowd of people about to be hit by a car would have to all be touching each other, and she would have to touch at least one of them, in order for the car to pass through them all). The moment she releases an object or a person, they immediately de-phase back into a tangible state, regardless of their position. She can remain intangible and release them, rendering them de-phased while she continually remains phased. However, she must be"in sync with reality" to grab any normal object/person. (I.E. she can not grab you while phased and then make you also phased. She would have to de-phase, grab, and re-phase to make it work.) Geist can remain Phased indefinitely without much worry of tiring from using the power (not to say that she wouldn't get tired staying up 48 hours to stay intangible). While intangible she appears as a "faded" version of herself, not impossible to see but definitely harder to see than normal. Should she de-phase while inside some media other than air or water (objects, people, weapons, walls), it's possible that she would "mix" with that material, causing grave injury, but it's also possible that she may replace the molecules she's hovering in with her own molecules, and merely be trapped by whatever she de-phased between. The more dense or complex the object she's replacing, the harder it is to do it without harming herself. She has never experimented with this, so she has no idea what she's capable of, so she doesn't do it. Flight: even when not phased & intangible, Geist can still fly, float, and hover. This may be in part due to her mutant power being centered around manipulation of her molecules. However, she can't fly anywhere near as quickly as when intangible. History Originally given tactical training to work as an elite squad of defenders for the Empire, Lilli Millet was trained in many combat techniques, but abandoned the squad and disappeared underground for unknown reasons. Her teammates suspected her of "unpatriotic ideals" and said she had a knack for doing what she wanted, when she wanted, regardless of what the orders were or the ideals of the Empire. She was trained moderately in combat fighting, but more in stealth techniques such as in espionage and melee assassination skills, both with and without her powers. While she could easily float behind someone, sneak up and slit their through, she'd much rather walk up to them while phased, shove a phased knife through their form, then un-phase and let the knife be embedded in the poor victim's flesh. Or grab a person, phase with them, take them up very high in the air, then drop them. She's anti-Empire now, for various personal reasons, but she's also not quite "human/mutant equal relations" either. Category:Character Category:Mutant Category:Female Category:Sinister